


Hello Again.

by Deca_Suffrage



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 17:12:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13885374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deca_Suffrage/pseuds/Deca_Suffrage
Summary: Hello again.As you should know, my name is Kukki Shiru.And apparently, I have to write you another letter.





	Hello Again.

**Author's Note:**

> Might have some grammar errors, just tell me.

Hello again.

As you should know, my name is Kukki Shiru.

And apparently, I have to write you another letter.

 

It seems like I missed some things in the first letter. I'm looking back over it and trying to see what I missed, and it seems to be a lot of numbers.

 

Well, to start off, lets go with height and weight, shall we~

 

I'm 175 centimeters tall and 63 kilograms. I'm slightly skinny for my weight, but that might be because I spend so much time moving.

 

My birthday is June 19th, making me older than Shintaro- although he has the 'I'm significantly taller than you' argument. If only I was 11 centimeters taller. Then I would show him.

 

I assume that my last number would be my age, if my thought process is going the right way. I am sixteen years old, and have been training at the dojo for thirteen. I started young, I know. I've heard it before.

 

I have to do this faster, I have to get to a game soon. But the question is, would it matter, since I'm not real?

 

Do I truly want to challenge Riko's wraith.

 

No, definitely not.

 

I'm going out with Momoi and Riko for a 'girls' night out'. Back in Teiko, it was just Momoi and I, but now that we both know Riko, we decided to invite her as well.

 

Anyways...I think that I should talk about how I am right? I'm strong-willed to a fault, and will never back down to a challenge. Momoi and I used to constantly challenge ourselves with how could choose and manage a team better. I would say that those games were our best. All of the players were exhausted, of course, but the games were good. We both knew all of the players and their strengths and weakness, such as send in Aomine to counter Midorima, and Kuroko to counter Kise. Those games were the best. I am two ahead, against Momoi. We both try as hard as we can so that we can have another one of these games.

I  _hate_ the idea of dating, boys at least. They are all loud and annoying, and/or beating up people who are on my team, or an old teammate. Not someone that I would ever go for. Someone that I would never go for and want to be is someone who is overly flirty, getting up in your face and blowing kisses. Someone like that would be perfect for Midorima, but no for me.

I wonder how I would react if Momoi came up...nevermind, forget that.

I try my best to make that everyone's at the top of their game, whether it be physically or emotionally. We can't have players unable to play. We need everyone that we can get, though I'm not sure that I'm needed all that much. Between Izuki's puns and Riko's...caring nature-in a very strange way- I'm just someone on the side, though everyone insists that I am one of the most important components needed for us to win a game.

I don't know so much able that, but it's nice to see that I am wanted. At the end of Teiko, I was beginning to feel useless, but that feeling is long gone.

 

Well...bye. I think that that is everything...

Kukki Shiru.


End file.
